User blog:KurtsieGirlForever2/Zombie Story, No Title Thus Far
She whistled the tune to 'Street Rat' from 'Aladdin' as she walked with a shotgun slung across her shoulder and a skip in her step. The road she walked down was littered with all kinds of vehicles that were either crashed, trashed, stripped, or abandoned long ago. It was unusually hot for May, as it was 86 degrees and very humid. Given the hot weather, she wore a black tank top with black, close fitting jeans. She thought she remembered reading something about how black clothing was actually better at pulling heat away from the body than white somewhere, before It happened. Her medium length dirty black hair was pulled back into messy ponytail with a black, fuzz ridden, scrunchie. Before It happened, she would have never dared to go out like this. But things changed. Oh, how they changed. She was still humming when she came upon it. 'It' was just two delivery vans, driven off the side of the road, but to her, it was part of a thing called survival. In the vans were all kinds of sweets and goodies that had been in the process of being delivered when it all happened. The poor drivers was long gone, probably dead, as no many knew what to do to survive in those times. She walked over to the rundown vehicles. This was where she got food to restock while she was currently trying to locate a new source of supplies. The vans had been packed full, all the way to the roof of it, with aproximately an inch between the door and the first boxes of treats. The vans had been packed too full in fact, but she wasn't complaining. She was just thankful that whoever had packed was bad at their job. The girl stopped her whistling in favor of grabbing two boxes; one on the shoulder occupied by a gun, and one on her oppisite hip. She wasn't stupid, with half of her holding the boxes, she knew she had to be extra careful in case something came her way, because having to drop the boxes would take precious time away from defending herself should something happen. She walked quicker so that she could get home sooner and be out of danger. Every once in a awhile, supplies ran low and she had to go and collect more. One might think that thta meant finding a store nearby and taking what she could fit into whatever container she had, but this was not the case. Most cars had been destroyed somehow by now, and the clostest store to her was ten miles away. She only went that far when she couldn't collect supplies from her usual places for whatever reason, and when she desperately needed something quickly. She would usually obtain supplies from a few different locations, as things like food and medication or toilet paper were not often found in the same place. As she was walking through the dead land, she thought about her life before this. She had been your average, hormonal, moody, normal, teenager worried about popularity and friends. Her life had been pretty good, but of course being a teenager, she had been a brat about every little thing. Sometimes those little things were what she missed the most nowadays. She missed that life. In that life, her friends were alive. Her family was aliv- no, she wouldn't think about that now. She needed all her focus to look out for anything suspicious. That turned out to be a very good plan as not five minutes after this, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was small, very unnoticable, but she noticed it quickly. There was a slight movement in the back right door of a local police car. The door was ajar, and had been since it had been abandoned, but that wasn't what caught her attention. There, underneath the car door, she could clearly see the feet of someone, or rather, some''thing''. On a usual day, she would have snuck up behind it and done a double tap, but today she was doing her supply runs, and she would rather sneak by and get home instead of taking chances by fighting unnecessaryily with that thing by the car. Apparently luck was not on her side today. As she was almost past the police car, she tripped on a piece of a bumper, causing her to fall on one of the boxes and for the other to land a few feet away from her, both spilling out. As soon as she hit the ground, two things happened. The first, she froze out of fear and shock before scampering back up and looking to find the thing that would now be looking around to find her. The second, the thing looked up from searching for food in the backseat of the police car. It spotted food on the ground that it wanted. It stumbled to the other side of the car as the food moved up from the ground. The food moved around, seemingly searching for something. The thing moved forward, moaning. She looked where the thign had been before, and was frightened when she realized that the thing was not where she had last seen it. She turned around, still searching, when she spotted it, only six feet away from her. She realized that the thing was too close to shoot so she grabbed her machete that was hanging from her belt. The thing ran at her, expecting food, and getting death. She had swung out on instinct and decapitated it. It fell to the ground, with the head rolling a feet away from the body, the reddish brown blood seeping out of both body parts. She breathed out heavily, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. She had not been expecting that to happen. She decided to let it be a reminder that if she wanted to live, she needed to fully aware of all of her surroundings, not just the known dangerous parts. When she had fully gathered her wits back, she turned around. She put her machete back into her belt before picking the boxes up and continuing on her way home. That was an average zombie encounter. She picked back up on her whistling, however this time a different tune. As she hummed The Cranberries' 'Zombie', she walked home, more cautious, and just as happy. Category:Blog posts